The invention concerns a pattern device for circular knitting machines, consisting of a stepping pattern drum, on whose circumference are arranged, evenly distributed in several planes, cams which are pivotally mounted on bolts extending parallel to the axle of the pattern drum for movement from an active into an inactive position and to which are assigned in each plane in the range of a switching position selector elements for transmitting the cam stroke to the stitch forming elements and related elements.